leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
May's Wartortle
| prevonum=007 | epnum=AG133 | epname=The Right Place and the Right Mime| type1=Water| evolution=1| firstevoep=DP077|Staging a Heroes Welcome| numeps1=between 59 and 135| firststagename=Squirtle| secondstagename=Wartortle| firstevoname= Prior to Staging a Heroes Welcome| evo1num=008| current=In rotation| enva1=Eric Stuart (AG133-AG144) Michele Knotz (AG151-AG192)| java1=Tomoe Hanba| enva2=Craig Blair| java2=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} May's Wartortle (Japanese: ハルカのカメール Haruka's Kameil) was the first that in the Kanto region, and her sixth overall. May received it from . History After leaving her and in Hoenn, met up with in Pallet Town, where one of 's took a liking to her. When it did not want to go in Professor Oak's Poké Ball, he allowed it to travel with May, so it went in her Poké Ball instead. May quickly introduced it to Pokémon Contests, where it adapted well. It was first used in the Battle Stage of the Contest, defeating Harley's , which was its first major accomplishment on May's team. In Weekend Warrior, May was still deciding which Pokémon to use in the upcoming Pokémon Contest. She sent out Squirtle, but she was not very satisfied with the way it came out of its Poké Ball as she needed its entrance to be flashier. Squirtle took May's comments to heart and disappeared from her sight for a little while, only to return using accessories made out of flowers in order to look more appealing and impress its . May reassured Squirtle that it would always look cute in her eyes, and when the Silver Contest got underway, she used it in the Appeals Round. Squirtle began by using Ice Beam while spinning around and then proceeded to use Bubble, creating one large bubble surrounded by several smaller ones. After that, it jumped on the large bubble and used its Ice Beam to destroy the surrounding bubbles. It then used Ice Beam once more, this time aiming on the large bubble. The splash resulting from the explosion was frozen solid, creating several ice pillars and Squirtle finished by posing atop one of them. The performance impressed the judges and placed May among the four s moving on to the Contest Battles. In Harley Rides Again, Squirtle was used in the first round of the Contest. Its performance started with it using to spin across the stage rapidly. It proceeded with a attack, making a spiral of bubbles while still spinning around. After that, it used its to destroy the bubbles and create a frozen fountain. It received positive reviews from all three judges, advancing May to the second round. In Thinning the Hoard!, Squirtle was used in a two-on-two Contest Battle alongside May's Combusken against Drew's and in the of the Kanto Grand Festival. It debuted as a Wartortle in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! where it was used in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. Wartortle was sent out with a Foamy Seal and began by using on the water field before finishing with its newly learned . The performance was good enough to advance May to the next round. Personality and characteristics May's Squirtle is distinct from Ash's Squirtle, as it is much younger and smaller, mainly because it was intended to be a starter Pokémon. Squirtle started out relatively shy and was a bit of a crybaby. It has considerably grown since its first appearance, crying less and competing in more Contests. As a Wartortle, it showed a more boisterous attitude with no signs of the tears that defined it as a Squirtle. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Rapid Spin|1=Aqua Tail}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Rapid Spin|1=Aqua Tail}}|image2=May Squirtle mod 6}}|0=Bubble|1=Ice Beam|2=Withdraw|3=Tackle|4=Rapid Spin|5=Water Gun}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Bubble|1=Ice Beam|2=Withdraw|3=Tackle|4=Rapid Spin|5=Water Gun}} as a Squirtle}} Moves improvised Trivia * Wartortle is May's only Pokémon that is mid-way through its evolution line. All her other Pokémon are at their first or final stage, with all but having evolved twice. Related articles Wartortle Wartortle de:Maikes Schillok es:Wartortle de May/Aura fr:Carabaffe de Flora it:Wartortle di Vera ja:ハルカのカメール zh:小遙的卡咪龜